1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun to which a gas cartridge filled with compressed gas can be attached and which fires a bullet utilizing the injection pressure of the compressed gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy guns to which a gas cartridge housing compressed gas, such as carbon dioxide, can be attached and which fire a bullet utilizing the injection pressure of the compressed gas conventionally exist. The compressed gas is discharged according to operation with the trigger provided in the toy gun. The compressed gas hits a bullet loaded in the toy gun. The bullet is thereby fired.
To conceal a gas cartridge attached to a toy gun, a panel may be attached to the toy gun. The panel is removed when the gas cartridge is replaced and is attached when the toy gun is used. The panel also functions to make the toy gun look like a real gun.
An example of the above-mentioned toy gun is the air gun G described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,539. FIG. 3 to FIG. 6 in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,539 will be referred to. In the grip portion 1 of the air gun G, a cartridge housing portion 2 is formed. An opening for inserting a high-pressure gas cartridge A is formed in the cartridge housing portion 2. The opening is positioned in a side surface of the air gun G. A side grip panel 10 is detachably attached to the grip portion 1 to open or close the opening.
It is desirable that the panel concealing a gas cartridge should be easily attachable to and detachable from the toy gun.
Consideration will be given to providing a protrusion at the lower part of the side grip panel 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1, FIG. 3, and FIG. 4 in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,539. In this case, a user of the air gun G can easily attach or detach the side grip panel 10 by pinching the protrusion. However, the protrusion is conspicuous in the appearance of the air gun G. The protrusion is obtrusive for a user who desires to enjoy a toy gun imitating the appearance of a real gun.